


Day seven: Let Go

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Blue gives error a smooch on the cheek, Error was lonely, Gen, Haphephobia, I CANT BELEIVE I FORGOT THAT, I feel like im missing tags???? But idk what, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Papyrus was only mentioned, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, Sad Ending, This is a bit of a prequel to day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Error had refused to believe it for a while- he was lonely, so lonely, and he didn't want Blue to leave. So what if his only company was someone he kidnapped? It was better than nothing, better than just the voices and souls above.
Relationships: Blueberry & Error, Blueberry & His brother, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Sans
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Day seven: Let Go

Error knew keeping Blue in the anti-void was a bad idea. He knew it the same way he knew Determination was finicky, the same way he knew how to knit, the same way he knew his soul was only a shard. 

Error had refused to believe it for a while- he was lonely, so lonely, and he didn't want Blue to leave. So what if his only company was someone he kidnapped? It was better than nothing, better than just the voices and souls above. And then Blue started hearing the voices too and Error couldn't avoid the knowledge any longer.

The anti-void would destroy Blue. 

He hated that he kept Blue there long enough for his code to break down enough for him to hear the voices, to respond, just because he was selfish. 

"Error," Blue asked, "Can I kiss your cheek?" He jolted, glitches spreading through him like a wave, surprised at the question. 

"mY cHEeK?" Blue nodded. "JUsT my ChEek?" Blue nodded again and Error hesitated. "I-.... aLriGHt." Just like that, Blue hopped onto his toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It felt familiar, like someone had done it to him hundreds of times and he somehow forgot. It was… nice.

"You should come and visit!" Error's voice refused to work but his expression seemed to convey his feelings about that. "Yeah, you're right. Papy won't be very happy. Maybe if I explain that we are friends…?" 

Neither of them thought that would work.

Blueberry sighed, "I'll think of something."

That Error didn't doubt.

"i'lL wAiT."

"Yeah," Blue agreed. "But you shouldn't have to." 

Error looked away and brought down the soul from Blue's universe, handing it over.

"I'll miss you," Blue whispered. 

"JUsT lEavE," Error pleaded.

Blue smiled and waved before stepping through the portal Error had summoned. 

It closed.

  
  
  


~~Error was alone again.~~


End file.
